


Crown of Thorns

by ShameInYou



Series: Layne Staley and Shannon Hoon [10]
Category: Alice in Chains, Blind Melon
Genre: Angst, Drugs, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I partied every fucking night, I started using alot of drugs and really wasting away. I remember how much pain I put my family through, especially my mother. Sober? Well I don't know. I should, but I really don't want to. I find myself drifting in and out of sobriety, mentally. What I want, overshadows what I need alot of the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown of Thorns

__  
I partied every fucking night, I started using alot of drugs and really wasting away. I remember how much pain I put my family through, especially my mother. Sober? Well I don't know. I should, but I really don't want to. I find myself drifting in and out of sobriety, mentally. What I want, overshadows what I need alot of the time.  


Shannon sighed as he closed his notebook. He stood up, grabbed his keys and left out of his apartment, beginning to make his way to the United Church of Faith in Seattle. Every Monday and Friday, at certain times, the church would have a free meeting program for addicts of all kinds. It was sort of an open mike night kind of thing where people could just walk in and get up and talk about their problems to complete strangers, or people could just come in and sit and listen.

Apparently it was a first step to going to real rehab. Shannon's family and friends were coming down on him hard. He hadn't realized the severity of his problem until he fucked up real bad one day.

One day he was snorting coke all day before a show in Vancouver. He dropped a few acid pills before the show. It was amazing how he could even still sing his band's songs. He was onstage, fully clothed one minute, and then he removed all of his clothes, in his underwear, rolling around and running around on stage, his head spinning, his body feeling warm. He felt like he was on top of the world when he was high. He chucked a jack-o-lantern into the crowd, just for the hell of it. He shocked his band mates.

Things got worse.

Towards the middle of the show, Shannon removed his underwear, on stage, high and stark naked. He had laughed into the mike like it was funny but there were people in the audience laughing at him and appalled at his behavior. The crowd had started booing Blind Melon. Shannon talked shit to the crowd, stuck his middle fingers up.

And then, to his band mates horror, Shannon started playing with his cock in front of the already booing crowd. Shannon walked to the edge of the stage, by now having dropped his microphone. He held his cock and he started to piss, waving his dick around, juicing the front row and laughing manically.

The crowd started parting, trying to avoid the man's bodily fluids, some people got soaked. People were pissed, trash was thrown onstage.

When it was all over, Shannon was still as high as ever, head spinning. He could remember alot of faces around him. Band mates, managers, roadies. He barely got his pants back on before he was hoisted away by this crowd, looking down.

He was high but he had realized what he had just done and he quickly realized what was happening and where he was going. And so, Shannon hung his head in shame as he was escorted discreetly out of the venue and to a waiting cop, handcuffed and put into a police car.

Shannon had to go to jail. His manager and lawyer had fought to the bone to get him out of jail. He was charged with indecent exposure and also got a charge for urinating on the crowd.

In the end the judge gave him an ultimatum, go to rehab and play a charity show or go to jail.

They played the charity show which got the law off of his back. Now he was trying to get his head together to go to rehab. He had been sitting in on these uncomfortable church meetings.

He fucking hated them. He fucking hated being sober. Being sober was not a good thing. Shannon fucking hated the world. It was an evil place and he just liked being really really high.

When you were in that place, you didn't have to worry about people hurting you, you hurting other people. You didn't have to think about the state of the world, the wars, the killing, the starving children. Shannon fucking hated reality.

Shannon tried so hard on numerous occasions to quit using drugs. It was very hard. It was a hard thing to explain to people. He wanted to stop. He wanted to make his family and friends happy. He wanted to be normal, but he just wasn't. It was as if his heart was saying no, but his mind was saying go. His mind had control of him. It was a switch that he just couldn't turn off. Oh the guilt he felt, it ate him up. To prevent that guilt from consuming him, he would do drugs. He knew he shouldn't be doing them, he knew what they could do to his body, but he just didn't care.

He had ups and downs. Currently he was on an up. He would go to the church and listen. Maybe today would be the day that he went up to the counselor there and ask for information on rehab.

* * *

"I was addicted to crack, but I got out of it. You see, God is great. When I found God, he and his son saved me. I had the devil in me, he had me by the neck with a noose. I know that you folks think there's not a way out of addiction, but there is. There's a way! Get a bible, start reading his passages. I want to read you a verse from the book of Psalm."

Shannon sat back on the pew of the back row and sighed, crossing his arms. Jesus fucking Christ. This was turning out to be a crazy night. This nut job was up here blabbing on about a God and a book of fables. Shannon fucking hated religion. God, Jesus. Didn't mean shit to him. Where was god when babies were getting raped. Where was god when people were being killed senseless. Where was he? If there was a God, why did all this fucked up shit go on in the world.

Shannon frowned, he was getting antsy. This shit was getting old quick. He was arguing with himself. He needed to stay. He needed to stay for the people that loved him, that wanted to see him better. But this was bullshit, and all this religion talk was pissing him off. His head was racing. He was antsy. He looked around at everyone, biting his lip.

Okay, he would take a little break. He furrowed his brows as he got up and walked to the bathroom. He opened the door and walked up to the sink, looking in the mirror at himself. He stared at his eyes, his face. He could feel his eyes watering a bit as he thought about his family and friend's faces.

Fuck, he should just admit it to himself. He didn't want to fucking be here. That Vancouver thing, that was just a thing...Shannon would never take that combination of cocaine and LSD ever again. Shannon didn't want to fucking be here. He hated the stories of how crack made someone do this, coke made someone do that, heroin ruined so and so's life. One lady had thrown her baby in a trashcan or something for some crack. The details were fuzzy but the story was so disturbing. Shannon didn't want to hear this shit.

He ran his hands up and down his face. He was really anxious. He hated not being high. He just needed a little fix. A quick little fix to get through tonight. He would do better tomorrow. There was always tomorrow.

Shannon furrowed his brows as he looked down, reaching in his pocket, pulling out a small pill case. He unscrewed it, and held it, 3 white pills falling out into his opened palm.

"Shit!" He cursed to himself.

He didn't think, just quickly threw the pills into his mouth and trying to dry swallow them. He choked and gagged, his face turning red. He quickly leaned down, turning the faucet on, desperately spooning water into his mouth with his hand. He held his head back, swallowing and then coughing as they slid down his throat. He had a huge lump in his throat. He sighed as they finally slid down his esophagus. He sniffled, quickly screwing the pill case closed, sliding it in his pocket. He stood there sniffing, staring down.

He jumped when he suddenly heard a toilet flush and looked beside him as a tall, pale slender man walked up to the sink beside his and turned the faucet on, washing his hands.

Shannon rubbed his nose and sniffled, looking at himself in the mirror. He smiled to himself in the mirror. He couldn't wait for that familiar warmth, that familiar fuzziness to kick in. It truly made him happy.

"Getting a bump huh?" He heard a slow, soft voice speak.

"What?" Shannon asked, looking beside him.

He looked at the pale, sickly looking man. He was dressed in all black. A black long sleeved shirt, tight black jeans and doc martins with brown shoe strings in them. He had his eyes covered with black shades. His head was shaved on the sides and the back, with the exception of medium length blonde hair on top, combed back to perfection. He looked like a vampire.

"I heard you, what do you think I'm stupid? I get it, this shit's intense right?" He smirked at Shannon.

Shannon sniffled, smirking and laughing a bit.

"Yeah man...fuck, it was getting fuckin' ridiculous..."

The man chuckled.

"They actually believe God's gonna help 'em too." He chuckled.

Shannon smirked, raising his brows.

"What you here for?" The man smirked. "Let me guess, opiate addiction?"

Shannon blushed slightly and chuckled, holding his head.

"Uh yeah, and like apparently, I drink too much and snort too much." Shannon chuckled.

"Nothing wrong with a little Jack and blow. Jeez people are so uptight. Why can't we just fucking have fun whenever the fuck we want to without people fucking hounding us? Let me guess, girlfriend made you come? Family? Friends?" He smirked.

"Well yeah, family and friends. They like, had a fuckin' intervention or some shit." Shannon replied.

The lanky man laughed, smirking.

"Oh I had one of those too. They wanna take away the only fucking thing that makes me happy."

"What is it that makes you happy?" Shannon asked.

"Oh, I'm a junkie. Smack, tar, junk, Mud."

Shannon scratched his head.

"That's alot of stuff."

The man laughed at Shannon.

"Obviously you've never tried it. It's all the same thing man. It's heroin."

"Ooohh..." Shannon nodded. "Yeah, I've never tried that..."

"It's great man. It's my fucking god. It relaxes." He smirked. "Hey the name's Layne by the way. What's your name?"

He held his hand out to Shannon. Shannon stared at his pale hand for a minute. His fingernails were unkept, his fingertips were dirty. Shannon shook his hand.

"I'm Shannon." Shannon smiled.

Layne smirked at Shannon.

"Well Shannon, it's always nice to make a new friend at these things. Shall we go back out and listen to them preach a little more?" Layne smirked, still holding onto Shannon's hand.

Shannon bit his lip and let out a slight giggle, nodding.

"Yeah."

* * *

Shannon was intrigued by Layne. He was so tall, he was so mysterious. He was so pale. They sat together on the back pew of the church. Someone was on the stand talking. Shannon looked over at Layne and smiled and Layne looked at him, sunglasses still on his eyes, and smiled back at him.

Shannon wondered what his eyes looked like. They sat there, both men with arms crossed, listening to the latest person preach about how religion saved them.

"They actually think this shit motivates people to change. I'm so sick of them saying that God can help you. God's not fucking real. There's no such thing as fucking religion. They say how their God's so fucking nice and perfect. Well if he's so perfect, why did he let us slip through the cracks and be fucked up? What made us so fucking fucked that we had to be fucked?" Layne rambled in Shannon's ear.

"I totally agree..." Shannon whispered back.

"I honestly don't even know why I'm fucking here anymore. This is so fucking lame." Layne mumbled.

"Really." Shannon sighed.

Shannon could feel himself start to relax. He furrowed his brows, sighing loudly. He let his hands fall to either side of him. He could feel the pills working now. He smiled to himself. He was in his happy place finally. He slumped back in the pew, his eyes becoming half lidded as the warmth and fuzziness overtook him. He felt like a weight in his seat. He put his hand to his forehead and chuckled lightly.

Layne looked over at him, smirking, grabbing his wrist, pulling his hand off of his face.

"Hey...you're fucking out of it now aren't cha? Those pills you choked on finally working?" Layne smirked.

"Yeah..." Shannon smiled, giggling slightly, nodding at Layne.

"Look at you all fuckin' relaxed and shit...I'm jealous...it's not fair..." Layne smirked, leaning back on the pew, looking at Shannon with a smirk on his face.

Shannon smiled warmly, wiggling his fingers on the pew on either sides of him. He watched as Layne reached in his pockets, fumbling around. He pulled out a glasses case out of his left pocket. He sat up slightly, hunched over.

Shannon was curious as to what his new friend was doing. They were, by now, drowning out the speakers. Layne opened the small case, licking his lips. He looked around and back down, hunching over even more. Shannon slowly sat up, crossing his arms over the next pew, resting his head on them as he stared down at Layne.

Layne took a syringe out of the case, holding it out to Shannon.

"Hold this for me will ya?" He whispered.

Shannon sat up, scooting forward in the seat, taking the needle. He stared at it curiously. It was a quarter the way full, brown liquid sloshing around in it. He was staring at it so long he didn't notice Layne unbuttoning the cuff of his sleeve, rolling it up, exposing his pale arm.

"Gimme!" Layne whispered, looking around.

Shannon looked over at Layne as he scooted closer to the man. They hunched over together, heads almost touching so no one would see. They were on the very back pew and the rest of the small group that was in there were sitting towards the front.

Shannon watched, breathlessly as Layne took the needle, holding his arm out. There were bruises and red marks all over Layne's arm. Shannon saw Layne stick the needle into his arm, pulling the plunger back on the syringe. He saw red streaks flow around in the needle like a lava lamp. Layne praised himself, pressing the syringe, forcing the liquid into his veins. He let in a harsh breath at the penetration. He pulled the needle out, leaning down and sucking the blood that pooled from the punctured wound. He fumbled around, putting the needle back in the case, shoving it back in his pocket, fixing his sleeve. Shannon sat back again, hand thrown over his stomach as he was still in his state of euphoria, glancing over at his new friend.

Layne was hunched forward, eyes hidden by his shades, holding onto the back of the pew in front of him. He was very quiet, some of his blonde locks falling around the sides of his head. He lifted his head up, swaying just a tad and it fell back down again.

Shannon furrowed his brows, reaching over and putting his hand on Layne's thigh, rubbing slightly.

"You okay?" Shannon asked softly.

"...wha? Yeah...yeah I'm okay..." Layne said slowly, reaching a hand down and putting it on top of Shannon's hand that was rested on his thigh.

"You gotta try this Shannon...those pills, that coke, that ain't shit...compared to this..." Layne mumbled, still leaned forward slightly, his other hand still on the pew in front of them, his one hand practically holding Shannon's hand.

"You like to get away right?" Layne asked, leaning back on the pew as they held hands, brows furrowed under the shades.

"Totally. I don't wanna be here anymore. I don't wanna be on this planet anymore. I just wanna get away." Shannon sighed softly.

"I can take you away. I can take you to places you've never been. A place where there's no bullshit. Would you like to go there Shannon?" Layne asked softly.

Shannon smiled warmly at him, biting his lip and nodding, squeezing his hand.

Layne smiled warmly back at Shannon.

* * *

Shannon followed Layne around like a puppy dog. Layne announced halfway through the meeting that he was going to take a smoke break. Shannon got right up and followed him out to the back of the church, near the dumpster.

Layne was shaky as he took his Marlboros out, putting one to his lip and holding the pack out to Shannon, brows raised.

"Oh, no thanks, I don't smoke." Shannon smiled.

"But you fuckin' pop pills and snort coke and poison your liver. Okay." Layne said, cigarette dangling from his mouth as he spoke.

He chuckled, putting the cigs up and got out his lighter, lighting his cigarette and taking a drag, letting out smoke.

"This doesn't bother you does it?" He smirked, looking at Shannon.

Shannon was admiring him, arms behind his back. He shook his head, smirking.

Layne stood there, arms crossed as he smoked, holding the cigarette up to his mouth, taking drags every now and then, looking across the alley. Shannon stood closer to Layne, hands still behind his back.

"You know they don't get it man. They don't fucking get us junkies. They think they can get in our heads but they can't. I just can't stop. Do you know that this is the 13th time I've tried this shit. It doesn't work. They tell you all this shit man. It all boils down to this Shannon..."

Shannon nodded intently, listening to Layne.

"They don't give a fuck about you. No one does. No one cares what really goes on. They just want to take away the one thing that truly makes you happy. They just want you to be miserable. Only when you're killing yourself, that's when they want to get involved. Where are they when you're hurt, crying, or scared man? I'll tell ya, no fucking where man. People eat junk food, get fat, get diabetes, people fuckin' smoke cigarettes and get emphysema. People drink themselves to death, fuckin' make that shit illegal. Why can't we fucking shoot up or snort? Its our thing man. It the way we take the fucking pain away. And they guilt trip us into going to these stupid ass fucking meetings. Listening to these assholes preach to me about a God. A god who has done nothing but shit on me, a god who I don't fucking believe in. Its bullshit man. It's all bullshit."

"I completely agree Layne. I can't stop...there's something in my mind. I can't fucking explain it...I wanted to stop, but I can't. My mind flips that switch and I'm set, I just want it." Shannon replied.

"Yeah, well I'm at the point where I say fuck it. Do what you want. Fuck it. We're all gonna die anyway someday. Whether it be from junk food, cigarettes, booze. Whatever. Let me die happy. Those fucking counselors, man they don't give a shit about you. They make money off of you. That's what they go to school for, learn to be mind fucks. They try to get inside your head man."

Layne pointed at his head with both hands, his cigarette still in his hand. He blew smoke out and then took another drag.

"They wanna get in your head and they think they can figure you out but I'm not fucking stupid. I know the deal. When they go home, they aren't thinking about you. You're just a fucking number. They tell you all this shit, bullshit 12 steps but they fucking tell you you have to do it on your own. That's a fucking disaster. I always go back to my first love, my dope. You're just a fucking number Shannon. They don't really give a shit about you. It's just a fucking job. They tell you their textbook bullshit and then they send you on the way and another one sits in that chair and is spewed the same bullshit. Fuck it all. It's all bullshit." Layne frowned.

He finished his cigarette, putting it out against the dumpster, throwing it in. He ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"Let me ask you a question Layne, if that's how you feel, and I totally agree with you, then why are you even here?" Shannon asked innocently.

A smirk played on the corner of his lips.

"Honestly I don't fucking know. My friends used to come down on me hard, but its like they don't even give a fuck anymore. All of my failed rehab attempts, its like everyone's given up on me. I guess I thought I could try one more thing but Shannon, I've realized that this is how I want to be. This is how I want to live. It's my decision and if it pisses people off, then they can fucking leave. No one cares Shannon, no one I'm telling you."

Shannon sighed, stepping up to Layne and hugging him, wrapping his arms around his frame. Layne smelled like cigarettes and cologne. He caught Layne off guard and Layne slowly wrapped his arms around Shannon, hugging him back.

"Layne you said exactly how I'm feeling. They don't really care or understand...you're exactly right and they don't even try to understand...they just want you to go to rehab and think everything will be okay. Layne you're fucking awesome and I'm glad I met you!" Shannon smiled.

"You're pretty cool too Shannon, it's like, you fucking get it...that's awesome...man, I'm itching for a fix. I want you to fuckin' try this shit. Don't you wanna try it Shannon?" Layne asked softly, looking at Shannon through his sunglasses.

 

"Sure, I'm up for anything, as long as I don't have to be sober." Shannon smiled up at Layne.

Layne reached up, pulling his shades up over his head, looking at Shannon. Shannon gasped, looking into his eyes. They were beautiful, even though they were dilated to shit; they was a sort of innocence in them. An innocence only a fellow drug user could see. A smirk played on Layne's lips.

"I'm gonna rock your fucking world Shannon. Once you go Sack, you won't go back." Layne smirked, reaching a shaky hand up and stroking Shannon's cheek.

Shannon closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Layne's in a soft, tender kiss. Layne's lips were chapped but they felt good against Shannon's. Shannon sighed as Layne's hands fell to his hips, pulling him close to him. Shannon's hands roamed up and down the man's skinny, pale frame.

He had been roped in by Layne's ora.

* * *

They made a few stops on the way to Layne's condo. One stop to get the cocaine, another stop to get that Number 8 special Layne had kept telling Shannon about.

Once at Layne's condo, they immediately went up to Layne's room. Layne kept a clean house for a junkie. Shannon eagerly sat on the bed as Layne walked around, lighting candles, closing curtains. The heroin would come later, but for now, they would fuck.

Layne turned on some music, Mother Love Bone. He came over to Shannon. Shannon looked up at him as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Shannon followed suit, both men removing their clothes. Layne's left arm was bruised up from use but that didn't turn Shannon off at all. It just came with the territory. Layne sat on the bed beside Shannon, taking the small back of coke, pouring some across his thumb on a closed fist, holding it up so Shannon could sniff it.

Shannon eagerly sniffed it up, holding his head back, eyes closed. Whatever Layne had bought, it was some hard shit. Layne did the same, snorting some. He elbowed Shannon and Shannon looked down, seeing another line on Layne's fist and Shannon snorted it up, leaning his head back again, rubbing his nose. Layne snorted the rest of it.

They both sat there, the effects taking on. Shannon sniffled, looking at Layne and Layne looked at Shannon, reaching down and playing with himself.

Shannon looked down at Layne's cock, his heart racing, his head spinning. He smirked.

* * *

Shannon was on all fours on the bed, sweat forming on his forehead. His long hair out of the ponytail bun it was once in, spilling over his moist shoulders, matting. Shannon breathed hard as Layne fucked him hard and fast, their skin slapping together. Layne was leaned over, one hand around Shannon's stomach as he pounded into him. Shannon's heart raced as he looked around the room as Layne fucked him.

It was taking a little longer than usual but Layne was coming close to an orgasm.

He continued to fuck Shannon's ass hard, finally jerking, lifting himself up, putting his hands on Shannon's hips, squeezing them as he closed his eyes tight, letting out a shaky moan.

"Fuck Shannon...oh fuck!" Layne whispered harshly as he climaxed.

Shannon winced when he felt the hot liquid sting his insides. Layne pulled out of him, laid back on the bed, breathing hard, sweaty, hands running through his now disheveled blonde hair. Shannon was antsy. He was horny. He needed a release as well. He quickly rolled over.

"My turn to fuck you Layne. My turn!" He said excitedly.

Layne frowned, breathing hard.

"Shannon...I'm ready to come down, I like being down, not up..." Layne sighed.

"C'mon Layne, please, let me get off before we do this!" Shannon begged.

He bounced on the bed, pouting.

"I'll suck you off, how's that? We can do that shit another day. I'm really ready to go down." Layne breathed.

Shannon pouted.

"Fine fine...come on and suck me!" Shannon exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair, putting it behind his ears.

He laid beside Layne, legs spread, jerking himself off as he smiled over at Layne. Layne looked down at Shannon and smirked, shaking his head, shakily moving to straddle Shannon and give him pleasure.

Shannon closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt Layne go down on him. Shannon wondered if Layne had ever sucked dick for dope before his mind was blown by Layne's amazing mouth.

He arched his back and moaned, biting his lip and bucking his hips slightly.

* * *

"This is safe right?" Shannon asked, paranoid as Layne tied a broken rubber band around Shannon's arm.

"Yes it's safe. I promise." Layne replied.

"The needle...it's fresh right, it's not like, used?" Shannon asked again.

"It's new." Layne replied as he prepared the stuff.

Layne held the spoon over one of the candles on his nightstand. The concoction of water and dope pooled together and Layne stuck a cigarette filter into the spoon, sticking the needle through it and sucking up the liquid into the syringe. He tapped the syringe, holding it up and looking at it, smirking.

"Just for you Shannon." Layne smirked.

He quickly made his own needle up before he went to work on Shannon. He set it on the nightstand and grabbed Shannon's.

Shannon was nervous. Shit was about to get real now. He had never done heroin before. He hoped Layne knew what he was doing.

"How pure is this stuff? Maybe we shouldn't do this..." Shannon pouted.

"Shannon, just fucking relax. Man that coke's got you paranoid as fuck. Don't worry, it'll be smooth sailing from here. You're gonna relax. I promise. Remember, I'll make the bad things go away. Get ready to go away with me..." Layne said softly.

"Okay..." Shannon sighed and smiled.

Layne scooted closer to Shannon. Shannon's arm was red from the circulation being cut off from the rubber band. Layne felt around, pressing on Shannon's arm.

"Make a fist babe..." Layne said softly.

Shannon eagerly made a fist for his new friend. He trusted him. He was so cool and calm and collected. He needed this.

"Ah ha, we have a vein...alright babe, here goes..." Layne said softly, pressing down on Shannon's skin.

He stuck the syringe in, pulling back a little.

"You see that Shannon...that's how you make sure it's a vein..." Layne smiled softly.

Shannon didn't even look. He was staring at Layne with a smile on his face.

Layne pushed the plunger forward, forcing the liquid into Shannon's veins.

The room was silent with the exception of the soft music playing in the background and the sounds of their breathing. Layne pulled the needle out and untied the rubber band, leaning down and kissing Shannon's needle point, licking up his blood. He smiled down at Shannon.

Layne smiled as Shannon relaxed, laying there in his bed. Shannon's pupils dilated to the max, Shannon's mouth fell open, a smirk on his face. He stared up at the ceiling, gasping.

Shannon felt warm, he felt safe. He felt so happy, so heavy. He felt so relaxed. Layne wasn't fucking lying, this was some strong shit. This was how he wanted to feel. This was better then any fucking thing he had done so far. This was great! There was no bullshit in this state! He never wanted to fucking leave. He could do nothing but lay there.

He closed his eyes, smiling, lifting his head slightly for a second.

Meanwhile, Layne had grabbed his needle. He was dependent on the shit. He used to be curious, but now the shit was subsistence. He remembered the first time he had done it, the sensations. He bet that was what Shannon was feeling right now. Layne had to make a rather large dose for himself to feel what Shannon was feeling.

He laid beside Shannon, holding his bruised up, sored up arm and stabbed himself in a fresh wound, wincing and crying out in pain. There was no time to make a new place. He had promised Shannon he was going to go away with him. Layne pulled back, saw the streaks and pushed forward, pulling it out and throwing the needle across the room

He lay there, his head pressed against Shannon's head. He reached down, holding Shannon's hand, his other arm splayed out over the edge of the bed, blood flowing down his wound.

He too felt that feeling of safety, of being happy. This was the only way he could be happy. Humans were a fucking disgrace. Humans did nothing but use and abuse.

Right here, with his new friend Shannon, this was ideal. Shannon was just like him. They could be junkies together.

It wouldn't feel so bad anymore. Not being alone. Rehab was good for something.

"Shannon..." Layne slurred.

"Mm?" Shannon mumbled, barely able to talk he was so relaxed.

"Good...huh?" Layne slurred.

"MMM Hmm..." Shannon nodded slowly, turning his head slightly, eyes closing and opening again.

"Stay here forever with me." Layne slurred.

"Yes..." Shannon managed to get out, sighing.

Mother Love Bone's "Crown of Thorns" blared out of the speakers as the two laid in Layne's bed, naked, holding hands, fucked up from the heroin, staring at the ceiling. Candles illuminated the room.

It was a perfect world for them. A world that no one could touch, no one could understand but them. No one could hurt them. All of the bullshit was gone, just as Layne had promised. And they liked it, they were fine with it. Shannon liked it and he wouldn't be leaving for a while.


End file.
